


Peace at Death

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, General
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story on the death of Elured and Elurin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace at Death

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

_____ _

     After the screams, sounds of metal, and death, all was silent, but the silence was the worst part.

_____ _

     Eluréd and Elurín were dying. They had seen things no children should see, their mother, father, and kin dead, and war between Elves. When the servants of Celegorm found the twins, in rage at the deaths of Curufin, Carathir, and Celegorm, they left the two boys in the middle of the silent forest.

_____ _

     However, in the silence of the forest, the sounds of war and death still haunted the boys and they were petrified. At morning, they drank the dew from leaves, but their hunger was unabated and hurt. Now they were on the forest floor near death and in pain. They cried out to figures they thought they saw, but no one heard them. Darkness surrounded their vision and at night, they saw no stars or moon. The sun was a faint blur.

____

    Then there was light. A song drifted across the air towards them and nightingales appeared. All pain and sorrow slipped from their minds and they lifted their heads. Melian the Maia walked through Doriath one last time. She had wept over her own sorrows in Valinor, but she heard the cries of Eluréd and Elurín in her heart, so she came to them. She came to comfort them at their death and hold them close.

____

     "Be at peace." She kissed them both.

____

     Eluréd and Elurín, sons of Dior, grandsons of Beren and Lúthien, and great-grandsons of Thingol and Melian died in peace. Then Melian buried Heir of Elu and Remembrance of Elu in the halls of Menegroth alongside their great grandfather. She made her way back to Valinor and her song of sorrow echoed throughout Doriath and Beleriand. 

____


End file.
